conanobrienfandomcom-20200215-history
Pleasing the Affiliates
' Pleasing the Affiliates' was a recurring sketch on Late Night with Conan O'Brien where Conan would try various gimmicks in order to please specific NBC affiliate stations from around the United States. Editions [[Episode 11/19/1998 Jennifer Love Hewitt / Marc Maron / Kevin Brennan|'November 19th, 1998']] *WMCW in Madison, WI requests that Conan and Andy interact more with their studio audience. Conan responds by showing five audience members of whom they have formed some long-lasting relationships with, consisting of four pregnant women and one effeminate man. *Rochester, VI asks if Conan could make the show funnier. Conan and Andy respond by agreeing to the request, and then moving on, without any example given of how they plan to do so. *Macon, GA asks if Conan can jazz up the show with more "southern style sexiness". He responds by showing script supervisor Mike Leonard, propmaster Bobby Bowman, and Max Weinberg all dressed like Daisy Mae Duke from "The Dukes of Hazard". *Chicago, Utah and North Carolina affiliates all state that their viewers really miss their NBA basketball due to the 1998–99 NBA lockout. Conan tries to cheer up these viewers by introducting a new character, The Reverend Otis K. Dribbles. *KTZY in Phoenix, AZ requests to see more "behind the scenes" action on the show. Conan responds by showing a clip from rehearsal of he and Andy going over the "Pleasing the Affiliates" sketch and discussing how they could use that very clip to extend the bit. *WJDY in Gary, IL asks that Conan stop referencing the city as having the highest murder rate per capita in the United States. Conan moves to set things right by showing live footage of Pearl Junction, WY where the town's only three residents have guns pointed at each other, which are then fired, making them the new "murder capital". *KNBY in Nebraska requests that Conan "steam up the show" as they have been losing viewers to more risque programming. Conan responds by holding the first "Late Night Character Orgy". June 12, 2003 *Beloxi, MS asks Conan to stop unfairly portraying southerners as stupid hicks. Conan responds by showing a video of a stupid hick dressed elegantly saying "Man, am I sophisticated!" *Cubs fans in Chicago ask Conan to improve Sammy Sosa's image during his 7-game suspension. He responds by showing videos of Sosa stuffing his bat with things Chicago citizens love - brats, deep dish pizza, beer, the Blues Brothers, and Oprah. *Sedona, AZ affiliates believe Late Night needs more diversity. Conan responds by introducing viewers to Joel Goddard's "rainbow coalition"; four diverse boyfriends he has alongside Toshi. Joel also states that he would rather date a Filipino than the old man in his coalition. *Toronto, ON asks Conan to help allay the SARS fears that have been harming the city's tourism industry. He responds by having Canadian rock band Rush make a new, albeit poorly made, song to promote Toronto tourism. The song also has an unflattering music video. *Eugene, OR would like the show to be environmentally conscious, specifically to take better care of trees. Conan responds by saying that he knows what trees like, and shows and evergreen tree getting a lap dance. *Anchorage, AK asks the show to do a tribute the Iditarod. Conan responds by showing a tribute to the 2002 Iditarod performed by hamsters. *An affiliate in Los Angeles, in which The Tonight Show is taped, asks Conan to stop doing his Jay Leno impression. Conan swears that his impression is done out of respect. He promises to never do the impression again, and also brings Little Jay Leno out. Category:Late Night Sketches